


Teenage Dream

by MidnightStar789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 year old Sam & Gabe, Cas is the older brother, Gabe Pines, Gabriel acts, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Only for a little while though, Sam pines, The Bunker is a tree house, hes 22, so is dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title and story line based, how ever loosely on Johnny Cash's 'Teenage Queen'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all begins

“GABRIEL, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS!!” yelled a very angry voice from the direction of a large sprawling white house. The golden haired teen continued down the sidewalk at a fast jog. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going to that his angry older brother Michael wouldn’t know to look for him at. He would probably look at Cassie’s place first as it was where he spent most of his time away from home at, or at the Sweet’s Emporium. The honey eyed teen lit up at a thought and took a sharp left when he was just out of sight of his home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam Winchester was extremely grateful he had gone on his usual early Saturday run when he started back towards the junkyard and saw his friend (and secret crush) slowly jogging the same direction as him. Speeding up to catch his friend he was confused why it caused him to start sprinting, and banging on the door of the house shouting for Sam to open up already.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was not expecting the door to open to see Bobby (Sam’s adopted dad) scowling at him, even more so when he looked beyond him to his pursuer (who Gabriel was sure was Michael) and say: “Why’s he hollering for you when you’re not in the house?” the golden haired teen whipped around to see Sam coming up though the lot from the same direction he had come from.

“He probably didn’t see me on my run and when I tried to catch up to the fast little devil (this was said with a small smile directed right at Gabriel) he took off for here apparently.” Sam said coming up on the porch and standing next to Gabe. Gabriel looked up at the other teen and smirked at the barely hidden concern and amusement on Sam’s face. Bobby looked between them and sighed before motioning them to come inside.

It wasn’t until they all had a plate of buttered toast and juice in front of them that Bobby asked Gabriel what or who he was running from at 8:30am on a Saturday, noting the small flinch Gabriel managed to conceal from Sam’s eyes when he said ‘or who’.

“Just didn’t want to be at home this fine morning-” “cut the crap you flinched earlier, so WHO are you running from boy?” Bobby interrupted him. Glancing at Sam who had narrowed his hazel eyes at him, Gabe sighed and said: “Michael found out I want to be an actor instead of going into the ‘family businesses’ like Luke and Ralph did.”

Just then Gabriel’s phone went off; when he pulled it out of his pocket he was relieved to see it displaying Castiel’s work number. Answering it Castiel asked him if he was alright, and/or somewhere that Michael couldn’t get to him once he replied that yes he was alright and somewhere safe Castiel disconnected the call.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at Bobby when he heard Gabe say he was somewhere safe from Michael, Sam saw that Bobby’s face mirrored his own shocked expression. When Gabriel put his phone down and looked up at the two they had both adopted neutral expressions.

“Well I’m going to go outside and work on some cars, Sam try to keep The Trickster under control.” Bobby said getting up and walking out the kitchen door. Having heard the muffled noise of protest behind him he smiled.

Back in the kitchen the two teens looked at each other and started to smile. Glancing down at his running outfit Sam realized he was in need of a change of clothes, when he got up Gabriel started to get up as well and Sam motioned for him to stay put, while saying that he would be right back. Changing from a tank top to a t-shirt, and his running shorts for normal shorts, Sam walked back into the kitchen to find Gabriel washing the dishes from breakfast. Smiling softly he walked over and started drying and putting them away in the cupboards.

As they were finishing the dishes Gabe asked “So Sam-a-lamb, what where you going to do today?” Sam replied, while grinning “Well Short stack I was planning on filling out job applications for this summer, but now it seems I get to hang out with you all day.” He noticed Gabe’s face flush at the end of his sentence, dismissing the wayward thought and heading into the living room to turn-on the TV. 


	2. Lazy Day

Having found something that they could agree on the two teens spent the morning watching Sherlock. Each had a side of the long couch that they were on, at least to start, because by the time Bobby walked in at noon to get something to eat Gabriel was nodding off on Sam’s shoulder. Sam was watching the screen while absently shifting so that he was in a more comfortable position ending up on his back; Gabe just sleepily shifted with him so he ended up with his head pillowed on the front of Sam’s shoulder, with Sam’s arm draped around him.

When Bobby went to walk back outside he saw the teens new positions and smiled softly to him-self before grabbing a light blanket and tossing it over the sleeping teens. His smile widened when Sam stirred a little before tightening his grip on Gabe and fell back into slumber. Bobby made sure to be quiet on his way out of the house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stirring a little, Gabriel tried to figure out why his pillow seemed to be moving and why his body seemed too warm to be normal for his typically frozen room. Opening one eye he blearily took stock of the room- TV waiting to play the next episode of Sherlock, window that showed it was likely early evening, and a book case filled to the brim with books- before realizing that his pillow was moving because it was a body.

Tilting his head upward he froze when he saw the face of none other than Sam Winchester, aka the moose he might, possibly, just have the tiniest crush on. If by tiniest one meant Russia sized. Shifting around he was about to heave himself upwards when Sam’s arm, that he hadn’t noticed previously, tightened and pinned him back down, the other coming up and joining the other in keeping Gabriel against Sam.

‘This isn’t good, if he wakes up now, I’m so dead….then I wouldn’t have to deal with Michael though…wonder who he’s dreaming he’s holding though…whoever they are they are lucky to have someone like Sam…’ Sam’s muscles tensed under him and his arms tightened to the point of painful around Gabriel just before he shouted: “Not, Ga-NO!” and bolted upright. If his arms hadn’t been around Gabe he would have dislodged him from the couch, as it was Gabe was now awkwardly smushed against Sam’s chest.

“Uh Sam, mind giving me some air, kind of hard to breathe with you-” “You’re okay! Oh thank god…” Sam said upon realizing that he held Gabriel, well more like crushing to his chest. Releasing his hold on Gabe he watched the smaller teen scoot back as far as the couch would let him. ‘It was just a dream…’

“Err; sorry about that, Gabe, I haven’t had a nightmare that realistic in a few years…” Sam said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“It’s okay Sammy! At least you didn’t knock me off the couch, right?” Gabriel replied smiling at Sam’s nervous motions.

“Yeah…wonder what time it is?” Sam said getting up and moving towards the kitchen, with Gabe following him.

Upon entering the kitchen Sam looked at the microwave and snorted to him-self at the green 6:30 it displayed. Motioning for Gabe to take a seat, he rummaged in the cupboards to find something to eat. Finding a Hamburger Helper he started gathering the ingredients and the proper cookware. Gabriel was watching as his friend started putting together supper and sighed softly to himself knowing that he would most likely be going home afterword as Bobby didn’t have a guest room and he wasn’t sure if he could persuade Bobby into letting him stay anyway.

Once the meal was done cooking, Sam set the table for three before going to the front porch and calling for Bobby to come in for dinner. When bobby came in he saw that Gabe was watching Sam; Gabe looked over and flinched seeing that Bobby had seen him watching his son.  Bobby walked over to the table, sat down, and started eating, complementing Sam on a well done meal. Sam smiled at the praise and enquired about Bobby’s day.

“Well I worked on fixing up broken cars and took some time after lunch to go into town and talk with a certain Dr. Milton about where you,” he points at Gabe with his fork, “are to be spending the summer considering you don’t want to live at home yet aren’t of age to leave yet.” When he saw the dumbfounded look on Gabriel’s face he snorted.

“So what did he say?” Sam asked his adopted father, leaning forward and watching Bobby closely.

“He said that Gabe could come by tomorrow when they were at church to get his belongings and anything left behind would be thrown out at Noon.” Bobby told them.

Gabriel pushed away from the table and fled down the hall towards the backyard. When Sam went to go after him Bobby stopped him with a shake of his head and saying: “Give him time alone to think about what he wants to do, ya idjuit.”

“Alright Bobby, I’m going to go work on the applications in my room.” Sam said getting up, placing his empty plate in the sink and heading up stairs.

Bobby gathered the half-full plate and put plastic wrap on it before placing it in the fridge. He then gathered the rest of the dishes from the meal and washed, dried, and put them away; before going to check on Gabriel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Why would he kick me out?! The fact that I’m gay shouldn’t be enough to kick me out…should it? Why did Bobby talk to Michael anyway? And about where I should be living?’

The slam of the door hitting the side of the house registered briefly in Gabriel’s mind as he rushed from the house, looking for some where to hide, to think.

‘The Bunker!’ Gabriel thought suddenly, and quickly changed direction to get to the strangely well fortified tree house Dean, Castiel, Sam and his self had managed to make when Dean and Cassie where ten and Sam and him had been six years old.

‘No one will be able to bother me there unless I let them in…’ was Gabriel’s thought as he climbed the adjacent tree to The Bunkers tree to get to the top entrance, opening the air-tight hatch he climbed down the ladder into the darkness.


	3. Decisions

Dropping down the last few ladder rungs Gabriel moved over to the vent next to the ladder and opened it. Flipping the switch next to the vent the string of white Christmas lights flickered on, revealing the small living space. Sighing he walked over and grabbed a cup, which he filled from the filtered rainwater reservoir. As he sipped from the cup, he stepped over to the little table and sat in the chair, before resting his head on his hand staring out the little window.

“Why would Michael kick me out? The fact that I am gay shouldn’t be enough to kick me out…should it? …although for Michael getting bad grades would be grounds for removal from the house…that is why he was about to kick Cassie out.” Chuckling at the thought that Castiel’ grades had been slipping because he was seeing Dean all the time.

“Why did Bobby talk to Michael anyway? And about where I should be living?” He muttered to himself.

“Because you shouldn’t be living in a house where you’re afraid.” Bobby’s voice came from behind him. Gabriel spun around and stared at Bobby who was standing next to the ladder.

“How did you get in here?” Gabriel asked in disbelief. Bobby pointed up at the trap door where Gabriel had forgotten to lock it.

Looking down at his feet Gabriel blushed, as Bobby walked towards the other chair and sat in it.

“Now what’s going on in that noggin?” Bobby asked. Gabriel shrugged before slumping in his chair.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had gone into town to drop the job applications at the respective stores: the supermarket, the pet store, and a candy shop. After that, he went to Cas and Dean’s apartment, knocking on the door where Dean met him.

“Sammy! How’s my little brother?” Dean said as he let Sam in. Sam smiled at Dean and replied that he was fine. Sitting down on the couch, he asked if Cas was home yet as he had some questions for him.

“He should be home in a few. What do you want to ask him about?” Dean replied.

“Well Gabe showed up at Bobby’s this morning just after my run, and told us over breakfast that he was hiding from Michael. Then during lunch Bobby said he had talked to Michael and that he kicked Gabriel out, and could come and get his things tomorrow.”

“Sounds like Michael found out about Gabriel’s sexuality then.” Said a low gravelly voice from the doorway. The Winchesters looked over to see a young man with dark brown, almost black hair and bright blue eyes.

“Cas you’re home!” Dean sprang from his seat to kiss Castiel’s cheek before taking the bag of take-away and putting it on the table.

“His sexuality? Why wou- right this is _Michael_ , the man that bleeds scripture instead of blood.” Sam said from the couch watching his brother and his brothers’ boyfriend.

Snorting Dean added “And had his twin committed to a state mental hospital because his paranoia got to be ‘too much to handle’ whilst completing an internship to become a Doctor.”

“Dean he’s my brother do you have to bad mouth him?” Cas asked while opening his box of food. “Cas you just barely avoided going to the mental hospital with Lucifer when he found out you’re _bi_ what did you think he’d do to Gabe?” Dean asked. Cas paused with his fork halfway to his mouth as he thought about it.

Sighing he said, “I hoped that Michael would have lightened up or that he was out of the house when Michael found out.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of small gears turning, followed by a light thunk noise, and preceded the unholy foghorn noise from the alarm clock that was on the other side of the room. Scrambling out of bed Sam lunged for the clock that was by the door before jabbing it to silence it. Standing he went to take a shower before getting breakfast ready for Bobby and Gabriel.

30 minutes later the other two sat at the table eating pancakes. Shaking his head at Gabriel’s’ which where drowning in strawberry syrup, Sam finished his own food before going to read a book until they were going to leave to get Gabe’s stuff.

At 8:30, Sam and Gabe got in the truck and left. They got back at 12:30 after having picked up some groceries. Bringing in the groceries first they worked together to put it away, before they went out and got the boxes that filled the rest of the truck bed. Moving the boxes to Bobby’s spare bedroom, Sam helped to unpack the bed sheets and curtains, along with taking the box marked dining room downstairs. Sam stayed downstairs so that Gabe could personalize his new bedroom. Hearing the house phone ring Sam went and grabbed it so it could not disturb Bobby’s Sunday afternoon nap with his ‘friend’ Crowley in the basement.

“Hello, who is this?” Sam asked.

“Mr. Winchester?” asked the familiar voice of Hale the candy shop owner.

“Yeah, why are you calling?” Sam replied.

Chuckling Hale said, “Weeeelllllll I was going to offer you a part time position at the candy shop…” he trailed off.

“Sorry Hale! I just was surprised, I mean, only handed the application in yesterday…”

“No need to apologize Sam. Why don’t you drop by after 3:30 to get some training so you can start on Monday?”

Thinking it over Sam looked towards the clock to note it was 2:44 and that Gabe was now sitting at the table looking miserable.

“Would I be able to bring a friend with me, sir? He’s not doing the best right now, and your shop almost always cheers him up.” Sam said.

“Sure Sam, I’ve actually been looking for a couple of part time help and he could certainly fill out an application after the training.” Hale replied after mulling it over.

“Alright then we’ll be there after 3:30 sir.”

“See you then boys.” Hale said before hanging up.

Placing the phone on the wall, Sam turned to Gabe and smiled at the slightly apprehensive look he was getting.

“Guess what Gabe! I might have gotten us both a job for the rest of the summer!” he said.

Smiling at his friend Gabe could not help but be attracted to his stupid face and hair that shone in the light.

“Oh yeah, a job where at?” Gabriel replied not knowing where it was Sam had applied.

Snickering Sam winked at the golden haired teen before replying: “I guess you’ll just have to figure it out when we get there, since you weren’t paying attention earlier.”

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

“Come on Sam! When are we going to get there?” Gabriel whined in the passenger seat of the Ford Truck that Bobby and Dean had given to Sam for his birthday.

Snorting Sam finally found a parking space a block away from the candy shop, getting out he glanced at his watch and frowned at the time. Locking the truck Sam led the way to the candy shop, Gabriel getting happier with every step closer they got. He was practically vibrating in place when they stepped through the door to the Candy Shop. Looking around Sam spotted Hale ringing up an 11year old; waiting until he was done Sam watched Gabriel bounce in place next to him.

“Winchester and Novak get over here!” Hale called as the kid left the store, he watched as the shorter teen bounced towards him and the taller strolled over. “Think you can sell the candy to others and not eat it yourself Novak?” he asked.

“Yes and my name is Gabriel sir.” Gabriel replied having stopped bouncing. Looking at him Hale, glanced at Sam before asking, “Think you can keep him from eating the non inventoried stock at the end of the night?”

“Yeah, all else fails I can tie him to something.” Sam said watching Gabriel’s hand inching towards the sample tray for a second treat. He reached over and snatched the piece Gabe had been going for and smacked Gabe’s hand lightly before dropping the piece into his hand. Gabriel blushed faintly at Sam’s word choice and then being smacked, he brightened when the candy was dropped into his hand. Hale watched the two interact together and smiled to himself.

“Well then boys prove you can run the till, sell something to at least two customers each, and clean up the counter, and you’ll have the jobs. Do you need to be home before closing?” Hale asked the two. Sam shook his head negatively and Hale moved out from behind the till, to let the teens work the till.

~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

For the next 2 ½ hours the two teens worked around each other to complete the tasks that Hale had set for them, Gabriel ended up having to ask Sam how to do a few of the more advanced functions on the till and to occasionally grab something that he couldn’t reach for a customer. He joked with the customers about Sam only being hired to be a ladder, only for Sam to joke back that Gabe was hired to clean the things that Sam’s height made it hard to clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts please!


	5. Things that get out of hand...

For the rest of the summer the two teens worked at the Candy Shop, lazed about the house, visited their brothers (remembering to call **_and_** knock after that one time), hanging out in the Bunker and looking at collage applications. It wasn’t until mid September that things seemed to go sideways for them, according to the school rumor mill the two seemed almost too close to each other to be ‘just friends’, and the football team didn’t take to kindly to the news.

 

Hence, we come upon Gabriel, who is currently sporting a nasty black eye, his lip is bleeding, and he is pinned into a corner by three of the linebackers who are following the orders of the quarter back.

 

“So the school trickster is a faggot, who would have thought?” the quarterback, Tom jeered to the laughter of the linebackers.

 

“Not you apparently Tommy” Gabriel snarked back, wincing at the sting in his lip.

 

“You don’t get to call me that, no one does! Boys lets teach the little fag some manners, his boyfriend won’t be able to save him!” Tom yelled. The linebackers all started closing in fists swinging, as Gabriel desperately thought that today just **_had_** to be the day that the debate club meets after school.

 

The first punch knocked the air out of him and the second kept him from sucking in more air, after that they just started hitting wherever they could reach. His vision started swimming and he was on the verge of passing out when there were suddenly no more hits on him. Gabriel forced his good eye open and stared in shock at Sam.

 

Sam who should have been in debate club and was getting blood on his debate shirt at that moment, who was beating off the four football players with his English text book. Only when the football players had finally left around the corner did Sam turn to Gabriel, dropping his five-pound literary weapon, as he moved to catch Gabriel before he hit the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had been worried when the debate club let out early and Gabriel wasn’t waiting for him as he had said he would be. Snooping around he checked the theater room, the snack machines, hell even the library before he heard, “-tle fag some manners, his boyfriend won’t be able to save him!” echo from further down the art hall. ‘that doesn’t sound good’ he thought to himself as he texted the debate coach, Ms. Tran, about someone possibly being bullied down the art corridor, even as he moved down the hallway. Just before rounding the corner where he could hear someone being beat on, he opened his camera on his phone and set it to video record, placing it on the floor on its side just around the corner. Seeing the golden hair of the person being beat, Sam’s body froze while his blood burned like the fires of hell, quickly grabbing his heaviest textbook he strode around the corner and swung the book at the nearest bully. Things after that became a blur as he worked his way to stand in front of Gabriel and fend off the bullies with his book. It was only when he followed them just around the corner and knew that they were on the run that he turned back to Gabriel, dropping his textbook as Gabe swayed, lunging to catch him before he hit the ground and worsened what was likely a concussion.

 

Just as he was gathering himself to stand with Gabe tucked to his chest, Mrs. Tran came around the corner with the police liaison, and they both gasped at the state the two boys where in. The Officer quickly snapped some photos from where he was standing before he heard the taller boy tell him to pick up the phone by the corner. He was delighted when he noticed that it was still recording, telling the boy that he’d done well. Mrs. Tran carefully felt Gabe’s face and body for any broken bones, finding none she glanced at Sam, noting the blood on his shirt yet he had no wounds that she could see.

 

“Let’s get you, Gabriel and the evidence to the police station, alright Sam?” Mrs. Tran said as the Officer put the textbook in a Ziploc bag from one of the art rooms that weren’t locked. She made a note* about whose classroom was open and followed the Officer to his car, opening the back door for Sam to slide in, still holding onto Gabriel. “Mrs. Tran would you mind letting the boy’s parents know what happened before you come down to the station to give your statement?” Officer Dan asked as he got behind the wheel of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note the text books at my high school at least of the literary type usually are that heavy if not heavier...
> 
> Also I'm being a little Shit and leaving you all with a bit of a Cliff hanger, because I want to hear your opions on what should happen now. Cheers!


End file.
